A Miraculous Birthday
by SageTelgar
Summary: Based off the webisode where Marinette makes a guest list for her birthday party. Everybody comes-even Chloe!-and Adrien starts to see Marinette in a new light.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody knew that Marinette Dupen-Chang's birthday was on Saturday until Wednesday, when she handed hand-drawn invitations to every person in her class—including Chloe.

"Girl, you didn't tell me your BIRTHDAY was coming up!" Aliya ran her fingers admiringly over the inks on the invitation. "How late were you up making these?"

"Not that late."

"Marinette, these are seriously awesome!" said Nino.

"Just look at these beautiful flowers!" said Rose. "There's a ladybug on this one!"

"For our favorite superhero, of course!" said Aliya.

"I'm glad you all like them," Marinette said. "My parents will be baking goodies for everybody, so come hungry!"

"This is so nice, Marinette," said Adrien. "You're doing all of this for us, but it's your birthday!"

"I'm too happy—happy to!" Marinette said. "It's um, to pleasure you—it's my pleasure!" Her face turned bright red.

"Marinette, you're too sweet," Aliya said. "Planning a great party for all your friends is the best birthday you can imagine, right?"

"Rife—right!" Marinette gave Aliya a grateful look.

"That's awesome," said Adrien.

The bell rang, and the students scattered to their seats. Marinette gratefully flopped into hers, stifling a yawn. Aliya gave her a thumbs up.

That afternoon, Aliya started a group message with the entire class.

ALIYA: We gotta get our girl some kick-ass gifts!

ROSE: We can't let her think we forgot her birthday!

CHLOE: I DID forget her birthday. You had better do this for my birthday, too!

ALIYA: We'll get to that later. Does anybody need gift ideas?

IVAN: Me plz

MYLENE: I'll help you, Ivan. I think Marinette would appreciate SOME of your taste in music! ;-)

CHLOE: I'm not getting her a gift. She's never gotten me one!

ADRIEN: C'mon, Clo. If you're the only one who shows up w/o a gift people will think you're lame.

CHLOE: I am NOT lame!

SABRINA: Chloe is NOT lame!

ALIX: I've got some killer ideas.

MAX: I believe I can think of a suitable gift for Mlle. Marinette.

KIM: She likes jewelry, right?

ROSE: What girl doesn't like jewelry?!

ADRIEN: K guys, I need help here. What does Marinette like?

ALIYA: Fashion!

ROSE: Yes! She's an amazing designer!

CHLOE: She's an amateur designer with horrible taste.

ALIYA removed CHLOE from the conversation.

SABRINA: Rude!

ALIYA: Nobody's making y'all go. But if you come, you'd better bring a gift.

SABRINA left the conversation.

ADRIEN: I'll think of something. Thx guys!

ALIYA: No problem! Anybody else need ideas?

JULEKA: No thx

NATHANIEL: I'm good

NINO: I'll just go 2 the mall w/Aliya and she'll pick out something cool.

ALIYA: Great! Thanks, everybody! See you on Saturday! 3 pm sharp!


	2. Chapter 2

"Before we cut the cake, let's open gifts," said Sabine Dupen-Chang.

The classmates—in this setting, friends—gathered in the living room. Marinette sat in the center of the circle on an ottoman, grinning nervously.

"All right, who wants to go first?" said Aliya.

"I do!" Rose thrust her pink-wrapped gift into Marinette's hands. Marinette's fingers trembled as she carefully ripped near the tape and folded the wrapping back.

"I thought you might need a new sketchbook," said Rose, "because you're always drawing, and I thought of you how made my notebook special, so I thought I'd do the same for you—do you like it?"

"Rose, I love it!" Marinette threw her arms around Rose, almost knocking her over. "Thank you so much! This is so thoughtful!"

"I'll go next," said Alix. "Mine isn't wrapped all fancy like Rose's." She handed Marinette a plain black box.

Marinette lifted the lid. "Oh, Alix, it's beautiful! I've never had a watch!"

"I figured," said Alix, "since you're always late."

Everyone in the circle giggled. Marinette grinned sheepishly, and fumbled to strap the watch around her wrist.

Adrien, who was sitting closest to Marinette, said, "I got you."

Aliya and Nino traded excited glances as Adrien gently fastened the watch around Marinette's wrist while Marinette blushed and trembled.

Kim's gift, in a gift bag with some misshapen tissue paper, was a silver necklace with a single pearl pendant. The girls gushed over it, complimenting Kim on his taste until Kim's face turned bright red.

"Max helped," he said.

"Pearls have remained among the most popular jewelry items for the last several hundred years," said Max. "It was a statistically sound choice. This is my gift, Marinette." He handed Marinette a precisely wrapped package the size of a CD case.

In accordance with the gift's neat wrapping, Marinette carefully picked it apart. Her jaw dropped when she saw what was inside.

"Oh my gosh! The original _Ulimate Mecha Strike?!_ Max?! Where did you find this?! They're out of production!"

"One can find anything online for a reasonable price with the correct search algorithm," Max said. "The graphics are significantly less advanced than the current version which we both so enjoy, but I find that playing is still a delightful experience."

"It's great, Max! We can play it today!"

"I would enjoy that immensely."

With some urging from Rose, Juleka presented her gift: a beauty basket, with eyeshadow, red lipstick, and red hair dye.

"I can do my bangs like yours, Juleka!" Marinette said.

"I thought red would be a good color for you," Juleka said quietly.

"Absolutely!" said Rose.

"Red? Really? I don't know," said Marinette, "but I'll try it!"

In the brief lull that followed, Nathaniel slid his gift across the floor: an ink sketch of the Eiffel Tower, lit up at night, in a simple wooden frame.

Marinette gasped. "Nathaniel, did you draw this? It's wonderful! Thank you!"

Next, Mylene presented Marinette with three tickets to a production of _Othello_. "I thought you and your parents might like to go. My dad is playing Iago!"

"I've never seen live Shakespeare before!" said Marinette. "This is so thoughtful, Mylene, thank you!"

Ivan handed Marinette a black thumb drive in the shape of a skull. He explained, "I put some music on it for you. Mylene made sure the songs weren't too scary."

Marinette laughed delightedly. "Thanks, Ivan! I'm sure I'll love them!"


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette was more relaxed than Adrien had ever seen her. Her blue eyes sparkled, and her laugh drifted through the conversation like music. She'd lost her self-consciousness in the outpouring of love from her classmates.

I hope she likes my gift, Adrien thought. Everyone else's seem so…personal. But I feel like I barely know her. She hardly ever talks to me. I wonder why? She's nice to everybody else—except maybe Chloe.

Chloe had turned up, begrudgingly, with a tiny gift wrapped in a silk handkerchief and knotted at the top. It turned out to be a bottle of red nail polish—half-used.

"I hate that color," Chloe said scornfully.

Adrien clenched his fist. In moments like this, he almost disliked his oldest friend. She hadn't always been like this, had she? Or was he just now noticing?

Marinette smiled brightly. "It matches my new lipstick perfectly!"

She's so nice to everyone, Adrien thought.

"Open mine next, Marinette!" said Sabrina. She handed Marinette a lavender envelope.

Marinette opened it, and looked at the card. She gasped. "A fifty euro gift card for _La Coccinelle?_ Sabrina, it's too much!"

"It's from both of us!" said Chloe quickly. "Do you really think Sabrina could afford that on her own? I mean, her dad's a cop! Glorified security!"

"Stop it, Chloe," said Adrien quietly.

Chloe scowled and crossed her arms.

Adrien thought he might go next—he certainly didn't want to be last!—but Nino jumped ahead of him. "Here's my gift, Marinette," Nino said. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," Marinette said, "since Aliya probably helped you pick it out!"

Nino grinned sheepishly.

Aliya elbowed him. "There's no point in denying it."

"I'm just teasing you, Nino," Marinette said. She unwrapped the gift and gleefully brandished it. "New sewing scissors! My old ones have gotten so dull! Oh, these are great! Thank you, Nino!"

"I picked out the red with black polka dots," said Nino, "since you're such a fan of Ladybug."

"I love it," said Marinette. "I can't wait to use them!"

"Adrien should go next," Aliya said. "Save the best friend's gift for last!"

Marinette stiffened in her seat. She turned slowly to face Adrien, a grin plastered onto her face. "Adrien—for me gift? Got me?"

"Of course I did, Marinette." Adrien handed her the envelope. "I really hope you like it. Happy birthday."

Marinette's hand trembled as she took it. Why is she so nervous around me? Adrien thought. It can't be because I'm famous; she's too down-to-earth for that. I guess she's just shy around people she hasn't known as long. But Aliya…?

His thoughts were interrupted by Marinette's sharp, squealy inhale upon opening his gift. She was immobile, her face a mask of surprise and joy.

Aliya peered over Marinette's shoulder. "Wow! Two tickets to the Agreste spring runway show!"

"I thought it would be a good girls' night out," said Adrien. "I'll be modeling in the show, and afterwards I can take you backstage to talk to some of the designers, if you want."

Marinette's eyebrow was twitching. Aliya elbowed her sharply.

"Perfect! So great—show you to me—me to show you—um—I mean-!"

"You're welcome," said Adrien, smiling. "I know how much you like my father's designs."

"Yes, they're great look—I mean, look great on you—I mean-!"

Adrien laughed. Her awkwardness was endearing. Aliya laughed, too.

Chloe said, "Aren't you getting a ticket for me, Adri-kins?"

"I could only get the two as a model," Adrien said. "Your dad can probably get you one, right?"

"Of course! Daddy can get me anything I want!"

Nino and Aliya rolled their eyes in unison.

"Okay, me next!" Aliya pulled a large package from underneath the sofa and plopped it in Marinette's lap. "You're going to love it!"

"I'm sure I will." Marinette undid the big red bow and unfolded the wrapping paper. She gasped. "Oh my goodness! This fabric is amazing!"

"Yep!" said Aliya proudly. "I figured my best girl should look her best at the spring dance next month!"

Marinette ran the silky red fabric between her fingers. "I already have so many ideas! You'll have to help me choose one!"

"Of course, girl!"

"Oh, Marinette, you'll look so amazing!" said Rose.

"It'll be really cool," Juleka said.

Nathaniel nodded vigorously.

Chloe sniffed. "I hate that color."

"Nobody's asking YOU to wear it, Chloe!" Marinette sat up straighter and her eyes flashed. "I invited you because I didn't want to leave you out, but if you can't be nicer to me on my birthday I'll have to ask you to leave!"

"Tell her, girl!" said Aliya.

Some of the others made noises of agreement.

Chloe, her face bright red, sprang to her feet and stomped her foot. "Fine! This party is lame, anyway! C'mon, Sabrina! We're leaving!"

Sabrina hesitated.

"Thank you so much for coming, Sabrina," Marinette said. "Your gift was very thoughtful. You're more than welcome to stay, if you want." She smiled.

She has such a pretty smile, Adrien thought.

For a moment it looked as though Sabrina was going to stand up with Chloe. Abruptly, she relaxed, and settled herself more comfortably on the carpet.

"I would love to stay, Marinette," she said. "The cake smells amazing!"

Chloe stamped her foot again. "Ugh!" She sat down hard and crossed her arms tightly. Her expression was stormy, but she said nothing.

"Speaking of cake," Marinette said, "we should go eat some before it gets cold! I hope everybody likes strawberry; it's my favorite flavor!"

Ivan was allergic to strawberries, but somehow Marinette had known this, and there were a few vanilla cupcakes for Ivan. In fact, everyone had a personalized cupcake. Adrien's was frosted in light blue—the same color as his favorite scarf—with white nougat stars.

The cake was amazing. Everyone gushed about Mr. Dupen-Chang's baking, and Mrs. Dupen-Chang's dumplings were eaten just as quickly. Marinette loaded Ivan's music onto her laptop and added it to the party mix (which made for an interesting change of mood every now and then). _Ultimate Mecha Strike_ was set up on the TV, and a heated tournament began. (Chloe defeated Sabrina and Rose before losing badly to Juleka. She ate her black-and-yellow striped cupcake without a word, but she finished every crumb and ate three slices of cake, too.)

And Marinette was everywhere, flitting around the group like a butterfly, making sure that everyone was having a good time. Aliya kept trying to take over hostess duties—"Girl, it's your party! Enjoy it!"—but Marinette would not be dissuaded.

At about six o'clock, the party began to wind down. People took their personalized gift bags—was there no end to Marinette's thoughtfulness? Adrien thought—thanked the Dupen-Changs profusely, and left in a cloud of laughter and sugar dust.

Nino had invited Adrien to spend the night, and, amazingly, Adrien's father had allowed it. They hung around until the other guests had gone, and helped Aliya and the Dupen-Changs pick up the house.

"This really isn't necessary," Mrs. Dupen-Chang kept saying.

Aliya said, "It really is! You guys threw a great party. It's the least we can do."

Six pairs of hands made quick work of the kitchen and living room. Adrien helped Mr. Dupen-Chang pack up the cake and do all the dishes.

"Thank you, Adrien, that's very thoughtful," said Mr. Dupen-Chang.

"Of course, sir," said Adrien. "It's the least I can do."

Mr. Dupen-Chang laughed. "'Sir!' Call me Tom, please!"

Finally, Adrien and Nino ran out of excuses to stick around. Marinette handed them their gift bags—hand-decorated, of course.

"Thank you both for coming," she said with a warm smile.

"Sure thing, Marinette," said Nino. "What are buds for?"

Nino and Aliya moved towards the door, still talking, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone for a moment. Marinette's face was flushed from all the excitement.

"Adrien? Um, your gift—thank you. I didn't say it good—well—before. I really appreciate it. I admire your father's designs so much, and this really means a lot to me." She looked at the floor rather than Adrien's face, but sincerity dripped from every word.

"Don't thank me yet," Adrien said. "You have to like the show first!"

Marinette jerked her head up. "Of course I'll like it! You'll be amazing—it will amaze bee!" Red flooded her face. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I just can't get words out sometimes."

"It's okay," Adrien said. "I know what you mean. You're a good friend, Marinette. Happy birthday." He engulfed her in a warm hug.

Marinette stiffened. Adrien was hugging her. ADRIEN WAS HUGGING HER!

A voice in her head that sounded like Aliya and Tikki combined said, "Hug him back!"

Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around Adrien's slim, muscular waist and squeezed. He was so toned! Wow! She resisted the urge to run her hands up and down his back. Her head fit perfectly into the crook of his shoulder. He's the perfect height for me, she thought. I wouldn't have to stand on my tiptoes if—oh gosh, he's not going to kiss me right now?! Of course he won't. Aliya and Nino are right there. My parents are RIGHT THERE. Why would he kiss me? This wasn't a date. He came to my birthday party with all my friends. Adrien is my friend!

She hoped she wasn't squeezing him too tightly. She relaxed her grip, so he could end the hug if he wanted. But he didn't. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. His hair smelled like cinnamon. She inhaled as deeply as she could without being creepy (like that time Chat Noir smelled her—why was she thinking about Chat Noir right now?! Adrien was hugging her! She was hugging Adrien!).

Finally (it was really only eight seconds), the hug ended. Adrien left his hands on Marinette's shoulders for long enough to smile at her and release thousands of butterflies in her stomach.

"Happy birthday," he said again. "I'll see you Monday."

Marinette managed to wave and smile before he was gone.


End file.
